


All Work and No Play (May Make Maria a Dull Girl)

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: The Month of May [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria ran her malicious software checks on the e-mail before opening it and checking over the content.</p>
<p>
  <i>Thought I would return the favor. Love you both and miss you both so very much. I hope you enjoy.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>~A.C.~</i>
</p>
<p>Maria sighed, mentally running through a list of people she knew, only to find no one had the initials A.C., which meant the only course of action left was for her to open the attachment, a video file.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play (May Make Maria a Dull Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, no need to read the others in this work if you are just here for the Maria/Pepper smut, but everything will make more sense and generally be more enjoyable if you at least skim their plot.

Maria cringed at the desktop notification that informed her Natasha and Clint’s shared e-mail was getting e-mail from someone not on the approved list. They both had individual e-mails, but their personal stuff went into a shared e-mail. Maria slipped off the heels she was wearing and sat cross legged in the desk chair, cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders. Before she would let the e-mail go through she had to check its contents and who it was coming from. The last thing the two spies needed was more hate mail or threats.

Maria ran her malicious software checks on the e-mail before opening it and checking over the content.

_Thought I would return the favor. Love you both and miss you both so very much. I hope you enjoy._

_~A.C.~_

Maria sighed, mentally running through a list of people she knew, only to find no one had the initials A.C., which meant the only course of action left was for her to open the attachment, a video file.

Maria gasped and pushed back from the desk when the video file buffered. The still behind the play button was of Phil Coulson laying on his bed, the laptop obviously positioned between his spread legs, and a distinct lack of clothing.

Maria edged closer to her desk, eyes flicking up to the doorway to make sure it was closed, before hitting the play button. Phil was quiet, or he had forgotten to turn the microphone recording on, and if Maria had to guess she would put money on the latter. She could just make out the bottle of lube that was resting by his hip, and after a few teasing strokes to get his cock to finish filling out her grabbed it and poured a generous amount into his palm and went back to stroking with much smoother motions.

He was taking his time, rolling his hips up slowly to meet the stroke of his hand. Even without sound, Maria could practically hear the hiss he made when he passed his thumb over the slit, smearing pre-cum across the head.

It was glorious and Maria would have been a statue to not get at least a little wet. Phil was continuing to take his time when Maria hastily unbuttoned her slacks, putting her bare feet on the floor again, legs spread as much as the chair would allow. Without even a trace of hesitance, Maria slid her hand between the lacy black boy shorts and her mound, never more thankful than she was at that moment for her preference of getting waxed.

As she gently stroked finger tips over her clit she watched Phil turn himself over, his ass in the air, and she took a deep breath, both from her own excitement and from the anticipation of what Phil was going to do.

And he was effortless in his movements. Coating his fingers in lube, tracing his opening with teasing touches, and when he finally sank a finger inside of himself, Maria mirrored the movement, dipping her own middle finger into her absolutely soaking center, digging the heel of her hand into her clit with each movement.

And then the door opened.

Maria quickly fumbled to pause the video and minimize it, but that was much harder to do with her left hand than she wanted to admit. And by the time she glanced away, Pepper was standing in front of her, an eye brow cocked.

“You know, I was coming in here to lecture you on how we are not SHIELD here at Stark Industries, and that you do not have to run yourself into the ground for me. But I see I was mistaken. Should I inform Tony that sharing a floor with Natasha and Clint is not enough privacy for you?” Pepper said, staring at Maria’s crotch and where her hand was under the boy shorts.

Maria blinked slowly like she was hoping Pepper would disappear by the time she opened her eyes again.

“Still here, Maria. You want to explain?” Pepper asked, tilting her head towards the other woman.

Maria sighed, and then hissed when she withdrew her fingers from herself, trying to figure out where to clean them off. Ultimately she nudged a drawer open and found the box of Kleenex from when she was sick the week before, and wiped the slick on her fingers off, drawing her legs back up into the chair to try to shield herself. “I, well, here.” Maria said, motioning for Pepper to come stand beside her.

“You know Maria, I am 100% on board for the open relationship part of our band of merry heroes, but I like to at least have dinner with someone before we start exploring our common interests in porn.”

“Just come here.” Maria instructed before opening the video player again as Pepper took her spot beside her. “I was going through a flagged e-mail to Romanoff and Barton. And this was attached.” And then she hit play. Which had Pepper and Maria watching Phil fuck himself on his own fingers.

“Oh, wow.”

“Yea.” Maria breathed out, shifting in the chair, at the same time as Pepper was trying to subtly cross her legs to place pressure on her own center.

“I see.” Pepper breathed out.

Maria nodded her agreement, and in the next moment Pepper was straddling Maria, hiking her pencil skirt up with one hand while the other slipped into Maria’s panties. Pants and panties were pulled down and off before Maria could really figure out was going on, and with that taken care of Pepper was sitting on the floor, the heel of one foot rubbing into her center while she kissed up Maria’s thighs.

The video was forgotten once Pepper’s lips wrapped around Maria’s clit, sliding two fingers into her at the same time. Curling them upwards when she was pulling out, dragging against Maria’s g-spot over and over.

“Pepper, fuck, Pepper, I’m – “ Maria tried to tell her but mid-sentence her back arched off the chair, forcing herself into Pepper’s face while muscles flexed around the fingers that were continuing to move within her.

“Maria.” Pepper moaned, her own less intense orgasm taking her as she rocked against her foot.

Maria slumped into the chair and Pepper slumped on the floor, her head on Maria’s thigh, slowly withdrawing her fingers only to put them in her mouth and suck them clean.

“That was…” Maria breathed out, glancing at her computer screen to see Phil reaching his own orgasm, back muscles flexing with the strain to keep himself upright, balanced on his shoulders so he could continue to finger himself and stroke his cock.

“I think we should send Phil a thank you card, maybe a fruit basket.” Pepper chuckled, the exhaled hair ghosting over Maria’s sensitive center, making her shiver.

“I can’t believe you came.” Maria admitted.

Pepper chuckled again and Maria hit her shoulder.

“Stop breathing on my pussy woman. I’m a bit sensitive right now.” Maria whined before tangling her fingers in Pepper’s hair. “Want to go get that dinner now?”

Pepper smirked. “We can discuss gift basket ideas for Phil over pasta.”


End file.
